


亮玄合集1

by youlin77



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三国
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlin77/pseuds/youlin77
Relationships: 亮玄, 水鱼
Kudos: 4





	亮玄合集1

亮玄泡泡1  
他们同寝往往是刘备主动邀请，根据场合或明示或暗示。而诸葛亮只是一味地等，等主公需要他。主公半年不表示，他也没声。  
时间长了，绕是刘备确信自己并无强迫军师，也不禁发问：“你没有需要我的时候吗？”他特指“需要我”，一来毕竟诸葛亮也有家室，虽然到现在膝下仍无一子；二来这也是对他们的感情的自信。  
诸葛亮明白他话里没有不满或怀疑，纯粹是关心加好奇，或许还可能预设了一个标准答案，比如臣的需求不足一提，怎敢搅扰主公休息。  
诸葛亮笑了笑，却回道：“主公需要亮的时候——也最是令我需要你的时候。”  
刘备一怔，眼神和疑问一同被融化，叹道：“你啊……”不知该说他寡欲，还是懂得享受。“真是哪里也不马虎。”特别是对他刘备。  
孔明的忠诚谁人不爱？但见他不分昼夜，专心一意地为自己付出，渐渐地，刘备也不由为孔明的私人生活担忧。他拉着孔明聊过这个话题，孔明从善如流，但态度难掩冷淡。  
刘备想到这里，又叹了口气。以后呢？他们之间可差了二十年。他不希望以后孔明只剩公事可想。  
两次叹息的差别，诸葛亮听得分明，所以他没有接话，只将手掌放在刘备紧实的小腹上摩挲。  
偶尔，诸葛亮睡觉前会再摸摸他。刘备猜大概是不够满足吧。  
诸葛亮万事为他着想，晚上也以服侍他为主，比他自己还了解他的分寸，刘备习惯了接受这种无微不至。  
不过，军师素来端正自持，方才的表白却可称得上滚烫，浇灌进刘备的胸腔，蒸得他耳根发热，倒有些难以入睡了。被子底下，他也抬手抚摸诸葛亮的身体。  
“不休息吗？”诸葛亮的声音轻而快，就像被撩起的水花。  
果然立竿见影，刘备笑道：“虽然老了，努努力总还可以。”  
诸葛亮压上来，刚盖好的被子又滑了下去，“前日主公还在阵上杀敌，怎么现在又说老呢？”  
刘备抓住他的胳膊，“敌人哪有我家军师厉害。”  
遇到刘备以前，诸葛亮无论如何也想象不到自己能兴奋到痛苦，并且乐得品味这痛苦。  
有时主公喜欢强硬一些的做法，但考虑到这是今晚的第二次，诸葛亮还是用他用不尽的耐力温柔动作。  
耳边的鼻息异常沉重，虽然还想说点什么，刘备终不忍再施与刺激——他的军师总是隐忍偏又敏感——老老实实地挺腰迎合，将近高峰了就颤抖着吻住他。  
一阵琐碎的响动冲不破夜的寂静。

亮玄泡泡2  
刘备摆摆手，教人不用通报。  
平日里，诸葛亮的跪拜礼大都有始无终。刘备搀着他，一起到案旁坐下。  
诸葛亮观他神色，不像有什么要事，但，“何不传臣入宫说话？”  
“最近都是你来看我，今天我来看看你。”刘备苦笑道。  
诸葛亮垂目。  
刘备看向案上堆叠的文书，叹道：“已有这么多人捷足先登。来，我帮你磨墨。”  
过会儿，刘备感觉自己像帮倒忙。  
诸葛亮独自批阅的效率很高，而有他在旁边盯着，每份公文就都要同他探讨一番才下笔。刘备本就有点心不在焉，于是索性让他当自己不存在。  
诸葛亮皱眉道：“陛下难倒亮了。”他倒很有兴致和陛下讨论这些，不过既然是陛下的意思，不从也得从。  
过会儿，诸葛亮思绪更无法集中。  
视线如果是一种线，那么刘备把他裹成了一颗巨茧。陛下在想什么？只是看着他出神？抑或是……诸葛亮心乱如麻，一段话要翻来覆去地看才能理解，批完一本像批了十本。  
“陛下当真是来‘看’我的吗？”诸葛亮抬头问出口。  
刘备坦然道：“是啊。”  
诸葛亮捋着胡须，无奈地笑。  
“其实，”刘备略一沉吟，“我在想送你什么东西。”  
诸葛亮着实感到意外，“臣收到的赏赐已经超过臣应得的了。”  
“不，”刘备直视他，慢慢道：“那些不是你想要的，自然也代表不了我的心意。”  
他的真诚是钥匙，诸葛亮的锁则像是照着他的钥匙而打造。  
短暂的沉默后，“请陛下稍等。”诸葛亮携带批好的公文起身，走出书房。  
对刘备来说，重要的人有很多，唯独没有凌驾于一切的唯一。诸葛亮深知这是不容更改的事实。然而，每当刘备像方才那样说话，他都会在一瞬忘我，被错觉所困——或许陛下也会为他妒忌，为他保重，为他改变任何决定。  
这荒诞的妄念竟无数次死灰复燃。  
诸葛亮没有让刘备久等，很快将情绪沉下来，返回书房。  
“想好了吗？只要是我能做到的，我都会尽力去完成。”刘备期待地望着他，信誓旦旦。  
诸葛亮由衷羡慕他。  
而他只能转身关上门，然后吻遍陛下的全身。  
“这、这不算事，没别的了吗？”  
诸葛亮倏地抬眼。  
相识至今，刘备第一次被他的眼神震慑。  
许久没有做了，刘备在铺平的衣服上侧躺，诸葛亮从背后抱紧他，在缄默中渐入佳境。刘备也感觉强烈，不能自已地喊出一声孔明。这下如同凿开了诸葛亮胸中的堵塞，接着便是一声连一声的陛下、主公，听得刘备腰都酥了。诸葛亮却又提起他的腰，让他伏趴在地上，用整个身躯从后面包住他，近似以下犯上的禁锢，纠缠至密不可分，迷恋地深入浅出。  
刘备除了接纳什么也做不了，不知道身体的哪个部位还属于自己，仿佛都被诸葛亮攥在手里。即便如此，刘备也完全想不到反抗，严密的攻势下，连思绪也被占满。  
酸胀感一直蔓延到胸膛，刘备忽感苦闷，实在承受不住，呻吟蓦然拔高，迫得诸葛亮一个激灵。  
意识到此刻的压制情形，诸葛亮慌忙后撤，神色懊丧。  
若他的感情含有一丝对陛下的不敬，他宁可绝情欲。  
但见刘备虚弱地歪倒，诸葛亮又手忙脚乱地将他搂进怀里，抚背顺气。  
刘备微喘着说：“硌得慌。”  
诸葛亮尴尬地将他挪个位置，然而腿上就那么点地方，真要退避只有放手。正自犹豫，刘备却分开了双腿，面朝他笑道：“丞相还是进来吧。”  
“……是，陛下。”

亮玄 电话  
“……他说要……死了……”  
刘备关掉水龙头，一边拿毛巾擦手，一边走向客厅。刘禅做贼心虚似的，啪嗒撂了电话，干瞪着一双红眼圈。  
“你刚才和谁打电话？”刘备在卫生间没听清他说什么，但应该是抽抽噎噎吐苦水。  
“叔叔。”刚被亲爹训了一顿，刘禅这声呼唤叫得格外亲切。  
他家省略名字的“叔叔”只有诸葛亮，从刘禅牙牙学语开始就是。因为诸葛叔叔四个字啰嗦。这还是诸葛亮自己提议的。  
现在想来，这提议倒有几分前瞻性。  
刘备把毛巾搭在沙发扶手上，弯腰整理茶几，包装袋之类的垃圾都扔到垃圾桶里，余光发现沙发靠垫也东一个西一个，便也归整归整。  
“等等。”  
正在偷渡卧室的刘禅被定在花盆前。  
“你叔叔说什么了？”刘备转身问。  
“他还没说什么，我就挂了。”  
“……回你屋反省去。想想明天见到赵叔叔你该怎么道歉。”  
那边刘禅垂头丧气，这边刘备也愁眉紧锁。  
按理说，他应该给诸葛亮回个电话，为小孩子的冒失行为解释原委。  
可是上次见面时，说定了下次给他答复。  
……择日不如撞日。  
仿佛接触未知物品一般，刘备谨慎地拿起听筒，拨那一串熟记于心的号码。  
就在他即将按下最后一个数字时，门铃抢先响了起来。  
刘备的心猛地一蹿，大步去开门。  
不出所料，迎进一个上气不接下气的诸葛亮。  
“你……没事……就好……”  
住得近的确方便，却也过于方便了。  
总之，那天起他们就从忘年交变成了“男男朋友”的关系。刘备对同性恋方面的了解极其匮乏，他猜可能是这么叫吧。  
“我准备去散步，你有空吗？”  
“嗯，等我二十分钟，可以吗？”  
“没问题。”  
刘备很感谢诸葛亮的体贴，凡事优先考虑他的心情循序渐进。事实上，他们交往近两个月了，就只牵过一次手而已。  
太慎重了。  
即便是五十二岁的、第一次谈同性的人也觉得可以再多一些进展。  
所以刘备找他散步，权当约会，意在探路。  
不过，二十分钟，诸葛亮在泡澡吗？刘备坐等十分钟，坐不住了，下楼热热身子，吹吹脑子。  
他溜达到诸葛亮家楼下，正巧望见诸葛亮下出租车。  
“诶，你不在家啊。”  
“有个应酬，不重要。”  
诸葛亮说得轻描淡写，眼睛却不听话地脉脉传递：你最重要。  
刘备接收到了。并在当晚取得了不错的进展。  
刘备对体位这种事情没什么特殊想法，反正水到渠成，两个人都舒服就行，而诸葛亮不仅做到了，还做得无可挑剔，出神入化，这直接导致刘备日渐失去对诸葛亮的屁股的兴趣，转而捡起了另一种兴趣。  
“哈哈哈，好，再联系。”刘备满面笑容地挂断电话，就见手机屏幕上显示有未接来电。  
他拨过去，立刻就通了，“喂，早上好呀。”话音仍然荡漾。  
“有开心事吗？”诸葛亮也被传染得语气明快。  
“刚才我和赵云约好了，下月初去泰山。”这不是临时起意，他和诸葛亮说过，诸葛亮也很支持。  
刘备是爬山和摄影的老手，前些年因为阿斗太小，还生过一场大病，他才不得不将照相机放下。  
两人分享过了喜悦，诸葛亮提出现实问题：“阿斗你打算怎么办？”  
“送去二弟家借住吧。”  
“关羽家离幼儿园不近啊。我下个月没有出差，你如果放得下心就交给我照顾吧。”  
“交给你当然放心……就一点，你别惯着他。”  
“好。”诸葛亮笑着答应。  
刘备罕有这么不相信他的时候。  
旅行归来，刘备问刘禅：“在叔叔家感觉怎么样？”  
刘禅竖起大拇指，反问：“我们为什么不去叔叔家住？”  
一个星期后，叔叔搬到了他们家。

亮玄泡泡3  
诸葛亮双手接过遗诏，没有看一眼内容就合起来，选择书架阴暗处的缝隙收藏。  
额角钻过一阵刺痛，他张嘴，吸气。似乎没那么麻木了。  
见刘备提笔，他立刻凑过去，“陛下不宜再劳神，请将旨意告诉亮，让亮来写。”  
刘备轻拍他手腕，“这篇不外传，须得我亲自写。”  
诸葛亮一顿，委婉地问：“是……关于哪方面？”  
疾病消耗着刘备，连笑也做不到开怀，“就是写给你的。你也先不要看，以后想我了——”  
“我想你。”  
诸葛亮跪坐不动，只是泪水如雨，落下来就不得逆转。  
刘备那三分气力也被骤雨冲走，饱墨的笔掉在纸上。  
生命的流逝固然使人憾恨，但当他接受命运后，才发现他最痛心的，是看到孔明心痛。  
“我还在。”刘备像哄小孩一样，嘴里发出含混的音节，伸手向那张哭到涨红的脸。  
诸葛亮一把捉住他的手，低头弓身，将唇印上手背，哽咽道：“不要写。无论什么事，亮都想听陛下亲口说出来。”  
“哎。”刘备反手拿指腹蹭他下巴，“只是想给你以后解闷的小事。”  
他们私底下的关系始于一次直来直往的试探。  
——孔明，这件事我不能以主公的身份对你说。你若知道是什么事，也用不着我明说；你若不知道，那就作罢，莫要多想。  
——主公之心正合我意。主公不必有所顾虑，假使有朝一日此情断绝，亮亦当竭智尽忠，誓报主公知遇之恩，至死不渝。  
“逼你说出那样的话，我很愧疚。”刘备靠在诸葛亮怀里，回忆十多年前的往事，语气悠长。  
诸葛亮诧异道：“那都是亮的肺腑之言，绝非陛下所逼。”  
他就知道他的丞相毫无芥蒂。刘备苦笑，接着说：“我太需要你的才能了，一言一行唯恐冒犯你，让你失望，所以表达得畏畏缩缩，也亏你能领会到。”  
诸葛亮始终认为，主公把问题抛给他的做法很妥帖，虽然不太合主公的脾性。  
他握紧刘备的手，悄声道：“我能领会，是因为我对主公有非分之想很久了。”  
刘备也约莫猜到了，所以敢试探，“嗯，不过我比你忍得还久。”  
“这么肯定？”  
“初次见面时，我若年轻二十岁，必会直言倾慕卧龙先生的风采。”  
诸葛亮终于微笑，“陛下竟是看中亮的皮相了吗？”  
刘备侧过脸，想端详他面容，却不由自主地陷入彼此的对视中，“孔明仍是好模样，备每次看到你，心里都是热烈的喜欢。”  
诸葛亮眼底涌起清澈的水光，“陛下也没变。”  
刘备眼角的皱纹加深，“想来，再过几十年，你我也还如今日。”  
诸葛亮收拢手臂，犹如怀抱最好的时光，“亮的一生已在陛下这句话中度过。”  
雨滴在颈侧，刘备迟缓地抚他发顶，呢喃哄道：“我还在。”

亮玄泡泡4  
和刘备耳语时，诸葛亮会将羽扇挡在前面。这个不经意的举动，在今日之后，怕是无法不经意了。  
今日他说完该说的话，看着刘备沉静的侧脸，突然迷了心窍，又对准主公的耳朵，“呼”地，吹送唇间一片暖风。他自己都没来得及想其中意义，只是昏昏然这么做了。  
刘备不是白吃这么多年饭的，一般的调情伎俩已挠不到他，而此刻他之所以震撼：往他耳朵吹气的人竟然是孔明。  
即便是在他身上昏天黑地，孔明也很少弄轻佻花样，更遑论众人正在议事，却只凭一把羽扇作屏风。  
事出反常。刘备脸色凝重地转向他。  
诸葛亮羞惭的眼神向他解释：亮不是故意。  
刘备微微颔首，好像在认可他方才的耳语。不过转回头前，终是对他流露一丝笑意。  
诸葛亮并不因此觉得宽慰。  
正事谈完，诸葛亮便要随同其他人拱手告退。  
刘备诚恳地握住他的手，挽留道：“我还有问题想请教军师。”  
诸葛亮直立片刻，待人走干净，低声道：“我不辨场合，忘形放浪，请主公处罚。”  
刘备笑吟吟地牵着他往后堂走，“军师对自己太严刻了。这点小过如何论罪，就是要罚，也要等小过变重罪才好裁处。”话音未落，他便察觉孔明的气息变了。  
肌肤相亲已有一段时日，对方进没进入状态，发梢都能感受得到。  
“主公切莫纵容亮……我至少也该闭门自省。”诸葛亮一手抵住门边的墙，倔强地提出身为军师的意见。  
刘备从他手中抽出羽扇，有意无意地，羽毛尖轻扫过他泛白的指节，“军师舍得，我舍不得。”  
和主公在一起，诸葛亮再累也总是精神饱满，起初他以为只因“如鱼得水”，一展抱负，自然激昂。不久后，他的目光停在了主公的颈侧，手腕，甚至一些不可说的部位，方知特殊的亢奋另有特殊的原因。  
知道了，就回不去了。  
刘备倒退几步，门关上就不再退，与诸葛亮同时抢过对方的唇舌占有，火烧火燎地给对方解下腰带。  
刘备最近也习惯仰面吞口水了。  
这里只摆了一张狭长的竹榻。诸葛亮放倒刘备，伏在他颈侧厮磨。  
爱抚的手仿佛无处不在，就要忍不住打开双腿前，刘备揉着诸葛亮后颈，忽然笑了一下。  
“主公？”  
诸葛亮挂起疑问，听话地调换姿势，躺了下来，但还是纳闷地用胳膊肘支起上半身。  
他眼睁睁地看到，自己耸立的那处被主公扶在掌心，然后——  
含进嘴里。  
耳边乍起响雷，眼前天地一空。诸葛亮大惊，猛地弹坐起来，慌乱与舒爽在脸上捱挤，显得十分扭曲。  
用嘴没那么容易，加上诸葛亮一叠声地劝阻，于是刘备就含一会儿舔一会儿，量力而行，也绝不间断。  
诸葛亮盯着那滑溜的红舌，实在有些熬不住，几次张开攥紧拳头，最终伸直五指，死死地捂住眼睛。  
他想也没想过，主公会为他做到这地步。  
刘备一开始就注意到了他的窘状，但见他一直没有缓解，浑身绷得像泥塑木雕，只有嘴边这处较为活跃，这才出声问道：“不适应吗？”  
诸葛亮放下手，就见主公神态柔软地驯服凶兽。仿佛有光罩着他。诸葛亮一阵眩目。  
“……”  
刘备拿诸葛亮衣袖抹把脸，“你也没那么不适应。”

除夕  
诸葛亮不用闹钟，到点就醒，醒了就起。刘备也是，年纪大了，觉少。但也正因为醒得早，时间宽裕，同居后他们一起养成了赖床的毛病。

或许是被诸葛亮吻醒的，也或许是醒来瞬间就被堵嘴，这没什么差别，刘备的关注点也不在这里。  
“……又来劲了啊。”硬物抵在大腿上，刘备不禁用刚睡醒的脑子，数数昨天做过几次。  
诸葛亮抚摸着刘备的胸膛，体贴地问：“我自己解决？”  
刘备径自伸个懒腰，用膝盖碰碰他的小腿，哑着嗓子说：“戴套去。”  
诸葛亮一口咬在他喉结上。  
平时也没见诸葛亮有多么压抑性欲，然而只要刘禅不在家住，他就跟开了闸似的，仿若一团激流卷住刘备，不会淹没他，但必须浸透他。  
另一方面，诸葛亮的自律让他永远能理性地审视自己。  
“这样随心、所欲，可以吗？”他向刘备请示。  
刘备被他顶得耳根子酥软，“嗯……可以再深点。”

同居以后，三口之家第一次腾出二人空间时，刘备曾说：“碍事的小尾巴可算走了。”  
隔了一个奇怪的停顿，诸葛亮说：“阿斗听到肯定又要跟我告你的状。”  
刘备挑眉笑问：“那你站哪边？”  
诸葛亮也笑笑，“我从没觉得他碍事。”  
刘备知道他对阿斗视如己出，所以故意靠近了逗他，“真的？”  
“嗯。”  
“一点都不觉得？”  
诸葛亮将他压在沙发里，做尽了儿童不宜观看的事情，终于心旷神怡地承认：“是有一点。”

三十出头，五官端正，就算表现得再稳重，说是二十来岁别人也会信。  
诸葛亮端详镜子里青年的面容，忽然说：“我留胡子怎么样？”  
刘备弯腰吐出漱口水，笑道：“嫌自己年轻了？”  
诸葛亮没有否认，只是接着问：“你想象一下，喜欢吗？”  
涮水缸的功夫，刘备快速地想象了一下，果断答道：“不喜欢。”  
“邋遢？”诸葛亮问得犹疑不定。毕竟刘备也称赞过关羽的美髯。  
“要是有了胡子，”刘备拿起电动剃须刀，放到他手里，“亲哪里，哪里痒。”说完就去准备早饭了。  
诸葛亮飘飘然地剃掉一圈青胡茬。

到去年为止，刘备都是带着阿斗去关羽家过春节。而从今年起，他要多带一个人。  
刚得知大哥被掰成同性恋时，关张二人一致瞪向诸葛亮，那架势就差动手了。  
诸葛亮倒是始终泰然。他知道关张必定会尊重刘备的决定。  
事实也如他所想，经过刘备的开导，再给他们时间消化，诸葛亮至少不会被拒之门外。  
诸葛亮一边开车一边感叹：“关羽和张飞宁可接受我，也没人提出分开过年。”  
刘备在副驾瞥他一眼，“你想在家里过吗？”  
“我想你过得开心。”诸葛亮面不改色地说。  
刘备叹道：“二弟三弟也是，所以接受你了。哎，我一个最年长的，反而被你们宠着。”  
诸葛亮笑了。事实上刘备才是最会宠人的，宽容的性格使然，而他自己则习以为常了，于是便缺少自觉。  
“我还要再接再厉。”诸葛亮设立了新年目标。  
刘备无奈地转换话题，“你的兄弟还不一定能接受我呢。”他们计划过两天回诸葛亮老家看看，诸葛亮目前还只在电话里向家人介绍过刘备，实际见面之前什么都说不准。  
不过诸葛亮并不担心这个问题，理由只有一个，“他们接不接受也改变不了事实。”  
他说得决绝，刘备也彻底放下了心，“嗯。”  
抵达关羽家门口，刘备正要打开车门，胳膊突然被拽住。  
下了车，刘备身边就会有阿斗和其他人围绕。尽管已温存一上午，此刻诸葛亮还是希望延长两人独处的时间。哪怕多一秒也好。  
四目相对，刘备便理解了他的心思。  
从早上到现在，这一吻最甜。

亮玄 保护欲  
（上）  
“好像不管我要求什么，你都会答应并做到。”  
“那是因为你懂事，我力所不及的事情你不提。”  
刘备被他噎了一下，“……你这话也太不理智了。”  
“哈。”  
“照你说的，我要你的命你也给吗？”  
“试试？”  
“不必。”刘备清清嗓子，“不过我现在有一个别的要求——要求你诚实答话。”  
“好。”  
“你喜欢我吗？对我有性欲吗？”  
“……”  
“不回答，相当于默认。”刘备很自信，仿佛一早就在诸葛亮的眼里偷看过答案，问他只是走个形式。  
诸葛亮低着头，继续将西红柿切块，“第一个问题算我默认，我喜欢你，作为朋友。至于第二个，你是在吓我还是什么？”  
刘备突然握住他右手手腕，压低声音认真地说：“就是告诉你，我开始单恋你了。”  
“……哦。”诸葛亮拨开刘备的手，接着切菜。  
刘备观察一会儿，还是不信自己单恋。如果当做玩笑，诸葛亮的嘴唇可是抿成了直线。况且诸葛亮是冷静的人，而非冷漠的人。  
那为什么要故作无动于衷？四舍五入，诸葛亮想和他上床。  
刘备贴心地爬上诸葛亮的床。  
“你想睡这里？好，我去你房间。”  
“那屋的门锁上了，钥匙你找不到的。”  
诸葛亮语重心长道：“你还小，不适合想这些。”  
刘备在床上仰视他，善解人意道：“你介意的是年龄啊，没关系，我成年了。你也不算老，三十八，一枝花。”  
诸葛亮叹道：“我不觉得。”  
刘备笑道：“所以，除了年龄都不是问题吧。”  
诸葛亮气笑：“哪来的所以？小孩子我根本不考虑。”  
刘备迁就他，“按你的标准，多大不小？”  
诸葛亮微微皱眉，“二十——几。”  
年龄也只是诸葛亮拒绝的借口吧？刘备的直觉有一瞬的怀疑。但他立刻便将怀疑扑灭。一想到诸葛亮有可能是真心拒绝他，他的呼吸在那一瞬就变得无比艰难。  
“古代人的标准都比你低。”刘备不甘地跳下床。

十八岁的刘备让诸葛亮感到棘手。  
最近刘备经常有意识地和他身体接触，因此今天这种告白，诸葛亮不是没有预感。他做了充足的心理准备。  
然而当耳朵真正听到，千钧一发之际，诸葛亮仍险些忘记撒谎。  
他躺在刘备刚才躺的位置，从黑暗中眺望遥远的记忆。  
曾经刘备也主动地，毫无保留地向他敞开自己。诸葛亮陶醉于那绝对的信任。时至今日，余韵依旧在体内回荡不已。  
遥远的声色渐渐退潮，终于，定格在眼前的，是一段跳跃时宽松衣摆下的瘦腰。  
炽烈耀眼的十八岁的刘备。  
即便是在黑暗中，诸葛亮也不得不用手背盖住眼睛。

第二天早上，刘备回学校了，临走说要追他。然而当晚又发来信息，说这几天不去你家了。之后五天都没再主动联系诸葛亮。翻看他的动态，朋友聚会活动，也和平常无异。  
诸葛亮希望他是一时冲动，想通了便放弃了。但遗憾的是，以他对他的了解，这种可能性实在微乎其微。也不像玩欲擒故纵。刘备多半是在暗地计划什么。  
诸葛亮下班回家，见到玄关的运动鞋，心情就像收到称心的礼物。  
他脚步很轻地走到沙发边蹲下，静静地看一会儿刘备睡觉的样子。将近一个星期没见了。从很久以前，想念他就成为了诸葛亮刻骨铭心的习惯。  
诸葛亮伸手摸他的脸。  
刘备扣住了他的手。  
欲擒故纵的确有效。诸葛亮苦笑着看他坐起来。  
“摸脸就够了吗？”刘备把玩他宽大的手掌，问得颇具挑衅意味。  
诸葛亮坐到他旁边，温声道：“我们做亲密无间的朋友、互相依靠的亲人，不好吗？”  
“顺便拥抱亲吻做爱，不好吗？”  
“你以后也许会遇到其他人，同样能引起你的性冲动。而我只是想在你身边，尽可能长久地照顾你。”诸葛亮此时的神态是专属于长辈的和蔼。  
刘备的眉毛都要拧成结了，“要不是我依稀记得我爸长什么样，我都要怀疑我们有血缘关系。”  
诸葛亮抽出被他握着的手，转头就见茶几中央摆了一件龙形木雕。刚才他看见刘备眼里就装不下别的，所以没发现。“你做的？”刘备自小爱好做手工，尤其喜欢木雕，虽然水平还不高，做些小东西已经足显灵巧。  
刘备心不在焉：“嗯，送你——”他突然一顿，抬头，“你的意思，是不是担心我以后移情别恋？就因为我年龄小？”  
他生气了，尽管不像同龄人那样情绪激动，诸葛亮也敢肯定，他非常生气。但如果及时给出解释，或许也能浇熄他的怒火。  
诸葛亮稍作衡量，开口道：“可以这么说。”  
刘备蹭地站起来，像初次认识他一样上下打量他，两三次欲言又止后，“你活该单身一辈子。”  
待到关门声的余震彻底消散，诸葛亮拿起小巧的木龙，用大拇指一寸寸抚过刘备这个星期付出的心血。  
为什么是龙？诸葛亮漠然地想。  
在历史这最沉重的负荷下，所有事物终将被压垮，不复原貌。

（中）  
刘备一直走到天黑，走到气消。  
绕出霓虹灯的迷宫，找到了回学校的方向，他才想起自行车锁在诸葛亮家楼下，才想起肚子饿了。  
从裤兜摸出手机……手机也落在了诸葛亮家，于是他只掏出了几张零钱和诸葛亮家钥匙。“啧。”不过幸好，钱够吃饭和打车了。  
刘备挑了一家外观雅致的快餐店。  
“一个三明治。”  
……  
“再来一个。”  
刘备揣起仅剩的三块钱，脸不红气不喘地叫了一辆出租车。  
诸葛亮被钥匙开门声惊醒，一边按太阳穴一边起身，却不料双腿坐麻了，砰地又倒回沙发上。  
刘备开灯就见诸葛亮一手揉脑袋一手揉腿，颀长的身躯佝偻成衰弱的半圆，整体氛围宛若一个精神不济的孤寡老人。  
幸好手机落这里了。刘备想。  
“你回来啦。”诸葛亮疲惫地微笑。  
“先给我钱。”……好像什么败家子似的，刘备飞快补一句：“出租车在楼下等着呢。”  
结完账再上楼，刘备看诸葛亮还有点发怔，不由担心起来，“怎么了？是不是饿了？快吃这个。”说着将三明治塞到他手里，并且帮他把包装纸扒开。  
诸葛亮听话地咬三明治。  
刘备等他吃了几口，确认他吃得下去，没有异常，这才也吃起自己那份。  
不是他大惊小怪，当初他们相遇那天，诸葛亮就是突然晕倒在他面前。在医院，诸葛亮承认是自己连续几天不吃不睡造成的。但背后原因他始终没有对刘备讲过。  
“你不点灯坐到现在？”  
“……我睡着了。”  
“是吗？你看起来倒像两天没睡。”  
“我梦见你六十三岁。”  
“怎么那么老，满脸皱纹吧？”刘备想象困难。  
“很好看的皱纹，教人移不开眼。”诸葛亮看着他笑。  
刘备被他看得有点不好意思，“你又不和我谈恋爱，别说这种话啦。”  
诸葛亮翻然悔悟，“对不起，我错了。”  
其实比语言杀伤力更大的是眼神。但诸葛亮自己没意识到，刘备也决不会说。  
刘备将包装纸攥成球，“你梦见六十三岁的我最爱的人是谁了吗？”  
“记不清了。”诸葛亮站起来活动腿脚，“吃饱了吗？再吃碗面？”  
刘备望着他的背影，坚持道：“一定是你。”  
诸葛亮身板挺直，但缓慢转身的动作令人产生苍老的印象。  
“吃面吗？”

刘备一边吸面一边回复手机消息。  
诸葛亮不饿，但也盛小半碗陪他吃。  
“我宿舍的轮流轰炸我，还好我之前调静音了。”刘备想起下午装睡，“对了，那个龙，怎么样？你放哪里了？”  
诸葛亮啊一声，“我喜欢，非常喜欢。”他停下筷子，思索片刻。刘备在打字，没注意到他的迟钝。  
“放在书柜里了，就在你原先送我的墨镜旁边。”  
刘备笑出声，“那墨镜你又不戴，收起来吧。”  
诸葛亮无辜地说：“是你说我戴着奇怪。”  
“改天我找个你戴着不怪的。”刘备放下手机，端起面碗喝汤。  
收拾碗筷的时候，诸葛亮问：“还回学校吗？”  
“不。”刘备淡淡道：“我和你睡。”  
“我拒绝。”  
“单纯一起睡个觉也不行吗？不经你同意，我不会把你怎么样。再说，我和朋友也经常躺一张床。何况我们既是朋友也是家人啊。”  
面对熟悉的诚恳眼神，诸葛亮动摇了。  
刘备基本上没有说谎，上了床只是抱他一下，然后有一搭没一搭地说着话就睡着了。  
说谎的总是诸葛亮。他侧身盯紧刘备平稳的呼吸，就像曾经盯紧刘备的尸体，移不开眼。  
刘备摔门而去后，诸葛亮没有睡觉，没做什么梦，能扼住他咽喉的，只有他自己的人生。

他捉到了记忆中的人的影子。  
部下打来电话，询问工作如何处理。诸葛亮直接请了一个月的假。被公司解雇也无所谓，这个世界不存在非他不可的位置。  
他尾随少年在闹市逛了半天，然后跟到一片环境不错的居民区，确定了少年的住处。  
晚上少年应该不会再出门了，于是他也回家，照常做一个人的饭，放到餐桌上。  
再回过神来，他已经吐净了胃里的东西。  
诸葛孔明的经历就像一颗密度极强的恒星，时逾千年仍在他身上执着地燃烧。  
诸葛亮无法入睡。因为他在中军帐里。  
不吃不睡撑不了多久，他就倒在了他每天跟踪的少年面前。  
少年帮他叫了救护车，还陪他在医院待了半天。  
“你不用回家吗？”  
“我刚搬到这边亲戚家，还没开始上学，白天挺无聊的。”  
“那正好，我有机会报恩了。”  
“报恩？我还只在故事里听过，你要怎么报啊？”  
“一切如你所愿。”  
“你也没欠我那么多……”  
躺在病床上的诸葛亮张开手掌，“可以握住我的手吗？”  
刘备实实地用两只手包裹住他的手。  
诸葛亮温暖而满足地闭上眼。  
见到刘备的第一天，他便预想好了渗透进刘备的生活的全过程。他放不开手了。他的灵魂承受不了再次失去刘备的可能。无论以何种形式何种理由，若刘备再次离开他，他不知道自己会做出什么——  
诸葛亮猛地睁开眼睛。  
——我病了。

（下）  
“你是想温水煮蛙吗？”  
膝枕很正常，诸葛亮这几年没少把昏昏欲睡的小孩抱去卧室。但原本正常的膝枕，经过刘备不懈地向上蠕动，变成软弹的屁股贴在裆部附近，这就触到诸葛亮无形的警戒线了。  
刘备坐起来，顺手搂住他肩膀，“温度正舒适吧？”  
诸葛亮拍拍他后背，“温度高了。下去吧。”  
固定句式刘备脱口而出：“这就高了？我和同学也会这样坐。”  
“你们年轻人的作风我跟不上……你和哪个同学好到坐腿上了？”打听的语气是不是应该再委婉些？诸葛亮一日三省。  
刘备眨眼眨出笑意，“你不认识的。”  
“我的意思是，你如果不喜欢他，还是不要让对方误解的好。”  
“喜不喜欢，都是会自然流露的。”  
“那，你如果对那位同学有好感，我觉得你不妨去试着发展发展。”  
“嗯，你为什么不想发展呢？”  
“你还太小。”  
又兜一圈子。  
不过刘备已经不是一个月前的刘备了，他心平气和道：“我分析过这个问题。”  
“喔？”诸葛亮被勾起好奇心。  
“有些人的确只对特定年龄段的人感兴趣，也许是因为认知障碍，也许出于其他心理原因等等。”  
诸葛亮和他明澈的双眼对视。  
“比如有喜欢大学生的，有喜欢中老年的，当然，结合我们的情况，喜欢未成年的暂不讨论——”  
诸葛亮憋不住了，“我没有那种性癖。”  
刘备拍拍他肩膀，“我看你也不像。”接着话锋一转，“所以我检讨了自己。”  
诸葛亮心里一突，不知他又要歪到哪里。  
“前段时间我和朋友玩得有点疯，是不是让你缺乏安全感了？”刘备的内疚溢出眼角眉梢。  
诸葛亮暗自松了口气，笑道：“怪不得这个月回来得勤快。”  
“只是恢复高中时的频率。”刘备将屁股重心移到诸葛亮两腿中间的空隙，免得他腿麻。  
“你有这份心意我很高兴，但我没有你想的那么怕寂寞。”诸葛亮垂下眼皮，轻轻握一下他的手。  
“即使你不怕，我也不希望你感到孤独。”  
诸葛亮笑着看他一会儿，“谢谢。”  
“你永远不用怀疑自己在我心里的地位。”刘备故意说得轻松一些，“我就是通过和新同学的接触，才发现你对于我有多么特殊。”  
然而诸葛亮的神色一如既往地暗了。  
刘备的声音随之渐弱，“只不过，我们的关系太亲密了，我都不知道该怎么追你。”  
他看得出来，这个月他对诸葛亮的关注和殷勤，单纯让诸葛亮感到欣慰而已。若说恋爱的新鲜刺激感，恐怕还不如高中他拉着诸葛亮到处跑的那时候。  
“你不用追我。”  
诸葛亮想，非要用“追”这个字的话，那也是他追刘备，在他一心要参与到刘备的人生中的时候。  
“因为你根本不喜欢我？”刘备抚上他的胸口。诸葛亮条件反射般按住他的手。  
“我说过，没有得到你的同意，我不会把你怎么样。”刘备伸直背，挨近他，与他只隔着两个手掌相叠的距离，感受他忽然收敛的呼吸。  
“但是你可以，随时随地，把我怎么样都可以。”

诸葛亮把刘备抱到旁边坐好，然后手肘拄膝盖，弯腰陷入苦恼的深思。  
刘备倒是收获颇丰，血气上涌。  
其实直到前一分钟，刘备也没料到诸葛亮的身体真的会有反应。他的本意就是想表达一下自己的欲望，作为温水煮蛙的一个环节。  
结果真的热了。如诸葛亮所说。  
“你也知道，男人的身体就是这么……”诸葛亮咬牙道：“浮躁。很多时候不能代表内心的想法。”  
“你也一直没狠心把我赶下来。”刘备趁热打铁。  
“我在后悔。”  
“下次你还是狠不下心。”  
“……”  
“你到底有什么顾虑？”刘备决定就今天了。  
诸葛亮感受到了他的决心，于是迫不得已，也把心一横，郑重其事道：“和我在一起，你首先要有坚强的自保能力。因为我不一定会对你做什么。”  
刘备不解，“你从没伤害过我。”  
诸葛亮朝他伸出手，食指略沾到他的唇边，倏地停住，“一旦跨过这条线，我怕我再也不能冷静看待你亲近别人，无法忍受你以身犯险，以至于否定你的意愿，干涉你的自由。  
“你最重要的人只能是我，唯一一个我。”  
刘备安静听完，握住他颤栗的手，“你觉得这种要求很过分吗？”  
诸葛亮不答，相当于默认。  
刘备笑着扑过去，在他唇边一吻，“我要求你对我这样要求。”  
诸葛亮抱紧怀里的身体，不让刘备看到他的表情。他不会告诉刘备他们为什么相遇。刘备不会真正了解自己对于他的意义。  
“你做不到，我真的有可能会失控。”  
“你怎么就知道我做不到？”  
“……我不知道。”  
“那我们就赌一赌。”  
实际上，在他不理性地出现在少年刘备的面前时，他们的历史便已完结，命运重新开辟了未知的旅程。  
“好。但你记住，我的命属于你。”  
这是诸葛孔明最低限度的保护欲。


End file.
